Pleasure Me
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: When Prussia's computer doesn't work, he uses Germany's, only to discover something. GERMANCEST -Request-


**This was a request from allyintherain from Tumblr. The request was: "Imagine Person A's computer is having problems, so they ask B if they can borrow theirs, which B allows. Imagine the look on their face when A opens up an internet browser and the first thing they see is a folder in their bookmarks titled "things I want A to do to me." With A as Gilbert and B as Ludwig."**

* * *

 **Pleasure Me**

Gilbert sighs angrily as he glared at the screen on his computer. He had been trying to get his damned computer to work properly for at least ten minutes. He slams his fists onto the table in frustration and shoots up from his chair. "West!" Gilbert shouts loudly and starts heading up to the main floor from his bedroom in the basement.

Ludwig cringes from his seat on the couch. He was currently reading one of his novels. He lets out a sigh and removes his reading glasses and sets the book on the other couch cushion and puts the glasses on top of the book. "Was?" Ludwig glances towards the kitchen just as Gilbert comes walking in.

"My computer isn't working."

Ludwig sighs again. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's taking a long-unawesome-ass time to load. All I did was turn it on and it did that. My computer is a piece of shit. Do you mind if I use yours?" Gilbert asks.

"Go ahead. Just don't ruin it or erase any of my important files," Ludwig replies. Gilbert chuckles and starts walking down the hallway.

"I won't. Danke little bro."

Ludwig shakes his head and puts his glasses back on and picks his book up. He starts to read from where he had left off.

Gilbert takes a seat at Ludwig's desk once he was in his office. He turns on the laptop and leans back in the comfy leather chair. He gives a small smile when the laptop actually loads properly and opens up an Internet browser. Gilbert was about to type something into the web address when something catches his eyes. There in Ludwig's bookmarks was a folder titled "Things I want my brother to do to me". Gilbert's crimson eyes widen and he feels the blood pool in his cheeks. Without thinking, he clicks on the folder and the contents of it open up. The blush deepens on his pale face and he reads through the long list that came out of the folder. All sexual things. He feels a slight twitch between his legs and gives his clothed length a few strokes through his pant's fabric. Gilbert shuts the lid on the laptop and doesn't bother closing anything on it or shutting it down. He gets up from the chair and quickly makes his way to Ludwig's bedroom. He immediately goes straight for Ludwig's closet and opens up a box that was pushed to the very far back of his closet. The box that contained Ludwig's sex toys. Gilbert has snuck into Ludwig's room enough times to know that the box was there. Gilbert grins and takes out a few things from the box.

After a while, Ludwig puts his book aside and stands up. Gilbert has been rather quiet since going into his office to use his computer so he thought he should check on him to make sure he hasn't messed anything up. As he walks down the hallway, he hears a shuffling coming from his room. He raises a brow and slowly enters his room. "Gilbert? Are you in here?"

Gilbert holds his breath when he hears Ludwig and steps back into the closet. He watches Ludwig enter a little farther and walk over to the bed. Gilbert grins and quickly runs out of the closet and springs onto his younger brother's back. "Ah-ha!" He shouts and wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck, causing him to gasp and almost fall onto the bed.

"Gilbert! What in the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Something that you wanted me to do," Gilbert coos in Ludwig's ear which made him shiver slightly. He wraps a blindfold over Ludwig's eyes and slides down in order to tie it in the back of his head.

"Gilbert, wha-"

"I happened to read your list on your laptop, West," Gilbert says and grins, moving his hand to slide down the front of Ludwig's pants and into his boxers. He grabs Ludwig's member and starts rubbing. Ludwig's breath hitches and he lightly bucks his hips into Gilbert's hand.

"B-Bruder…" Gilbert uses his free hand to slap Ludwig's firm butt. Ludwig gasps and blushes.

"Don't speak. Get onto the bed, Ludwig," Gilbert instructs and takes his hand out of Ludwig's pants and shoves him forward to the bed. Ludwig stumbles from the blindfold and manages to climb up and lay down. Gilbert quickly removes his clothing and grabs the items he had taken out of Ludwig's box and returns to the bed. Ludwig, already partially hard just from the few touches from Gilbert, was rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. Gilbert shakes his head and brings down the riding crop on Ludwig's hand. "Nein don't do that."

"Gah! Gilbert!"

"The top thing on your list was punishment and rough sex from me. I'm just being the good big Bruder who is going to give his naughty little Bruder what he wants," Gilbert says and smiles despite Ludwig not being able to see it. Ludwig still blushes though and gives a small nod. Gilbert sets the items aside and climbs into Ludwig's bed and starts getting his clothing off. "First I will undress you."

"I-I can do that," Ludwig stutters and blushes but Gilbert soon discarded all of his clothing, including his boxers and shoves the clothing onto the floor.

"It looks like someone is really excited~" Gilbert teases and glances down at Ludwig's large member. Ludwig blushes but says nothing in response. Gilbert takes a pair of handcuffs and leans over and attaches one end to Ludwig's wrist and attaches the other to the bed post.

"Bruder…"

"Relax, Lud," Gilbert says softly and grabs a cock ring and slips it down on Ludwig's member. Ludwig lets out a low groan and Gilbert grins lightly.

"N-Nein, not that," Ludwig says, a hint of plead in his voice. Gilbert just laughs and reaches down and gives Ludwig's large balls a firm squeeze, earning another groan from his brother.

"I'm just following your instructions for the top thing on your list. Besides, there's no way in hell that I will let you cum before me," Gilbert says with a small chuckle. He grabs the riding crop again and hits Ludwig's firm ass. Ludwig gasps and his body heats up with pleasure. Ludwig finally gets to experience his not-so-secret-anymore desire for his older brother.

"Touch me, Gilbert, please," Ludwig says softly and squirms a tiny bit on the bed. He really wanted the attention from him. So very badly.

Gilbert grins. "Already so eager, West? Are you that turned on by what I am going to do to you?"

" _Ja_. I want to be touched all over by you. I-I want to be taken on his very bed by you," Ludwig whispers, his muscular chest rising and falling at a slightly increased pace. "I-I want you to claim me."

Gilbert swallows thickly and feels his own manhood throbbing from Ludwig's words. He sounded so lust filled, yet had a hint of innocence in his voice. Gilbert's eyes travel from the riding crop, to the handcuffs, to the blind fold, and down to Ludwig's cock where the cum would be trapped because of the ring. He bites his lip. Does he really want to go through with the whole plan from the first thing on the list? But with Ludwig being so obedient and already so needy, could he continue this? He just really wanted to take Ludwig _now_. Not spend time using toys and slapping him as some form of punishment. Gilbert throws the riding crop onto the floor and leans over and unhooks Ludwig's hand from the cuff and takes the blindfold off of him. Ludwig looks at Gilbert with a puzzled look on his face before Gilbert mashes their lips together. Ludwig's eyes widen before slowly falling shut as he kisses Gilbert in return.

"Mmmh…" Ludwig moans softly against Gilbert's lips and slides his hands onto Gilbert's butt and rubs it gently. Gilbert lightly grinds against Ludwig and they break the kiss. "Gilbert, are you not going through with your plan?"

"Nein. I'm sorry, West. I think I just want to take you, no, I need to take you," Gilbert says and slides back between Ludwig's legs and slowly pulls the cock ring off of him and tosses it onto the floor as well. Ludwig groans and gives a small nod, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I-It's okay." Ludwig blushes a little more. "I… I want you."

Gilbert gives a small nod and spreads Ludwig's thick, muscular legs apart. He gets between them and positions the swollen head of his hard cock at Ludwig's entrance. "Uh, do you want me to stretch you or use lube?" Ludwig shakes his head.

"Nein."

"This is probably going to hurt you though, West. Will you be okay?" Gilbert asks quietly.

"I'm sure it will be nothing that I can't handle. Please, East. P-Put it in." There was a slight whine of desperation in Ludwig's voice. It almost went unnoticed by his older brother.

Gilbert nods slowly and takes a deep breath before slowly pushing himself inside of Ludwig. Ludwig immediately feels the strong burning sensation of being penetrated and hisses in pain. Gilbert feels worry in him from the noise. "I told you it would hurt. Are you okay?"

Ludwig makes a deep moan and lightly clenches around Gilbert's length. "It will go away. Just start moving slowly."

"But Lud, I-"

"You're not going to hurt me, Bruder. I promise," Ludwig whispers up at him and grabs his brother's shoulders and pulls him down into another kiss.

Gilbert takes that as the cue to move, hoping that Ludwig really would be okay. Ludwig moans against his lips and clenches his toes. It still burned but he didn't care. He desired his older brother for some time now and having this opportunity to have sex with him was what mattered at the moment.

The need for oxygen comes up too quickly and the two brothers separate their lips and pant softly. Gilbert increases his speed and the room fills with moans from the two. He presses his forehead against Ludwig's.

"Agh, Gilbert!" Ludwig moans, a feeling of warmth entering his stomach as the minutes tick on by. He lightly clenches Gilbert's member. "I-I'm getting close!"

Gilbert groans softly. "Me too."

He keeps moving inside of Ludwig for a little longer before finally moaning out much louder. "Ahh, Ludwig!" Gilbert fills Ludwig with his warm seed and Ludwig immediately follows and cums onto his and Gilbert's stomach. Gilbert pants softly and slowly pulls out and lays on top of Ludwig.

"Th-That felt great," Ludwig says quietly and wraps his arms around Gilbert. Gilbert kisses Ludwig's chest.

"I'm still sorry that it wasn't exactly what you wanted. I couldn't resist you," Gilbert replies and blushes lightly.

"It's fine, Bruder. We can try that again a different night," Ludwig says.

Gilbert gives a small nod and says, "I've always wanted this."

"Me too."

They both shut their eyes and soon are breathing calmly again. The only thing that Ludwig would be able to feel was the slight pain from Gilbert's penetration but that didn't bother him anyway.

* * *

 **Well, here you go allyintherain. I hope you like this. Germany and Prussia seem pretty OOC and Prussia got a little soft on Germany. I hope you don't mind that. I've never written a whole smut scene on my own. The only times I've done smut was in rps so I hope that this is okay!**

 **I hope that whoever decides to read this as well will like it!**


End file.
